1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a mounting system for suspending an appliance from an overhanging structure and particularly, to a mounting system for suspending an appliance from and beneath a wall mounted cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Modern electrical appliances are increasing in number and description. The proliferation of kitchen appliances, in particular, poses a problem in that they are often difficult, if not impossible, to store between uses (microwave ovens, for example) while nearly all require countertop space during use. In some instances, this has been addressed by mounting a microwave oven above a conventional oven by brackets extending from the conventional oven. In other instances, electric coffee makers and other similar items have been suspended beneath the cabinets of the kind typically found within a kitchen. In the latter case, the brackets are required to suspend only fairly light items. In contrast, the smallest microwave oven may have a weight of approximately one hundred pounds.